Rebellious at Heart
by ix FENIXchild xi
Summary: The story of a teenage girl trying to keep sane within the walls of her Academy; quietly rebellious, a dislike for the Uchiha name and being snarky is one way to be the number one disliked student in this high school- Until she happens to catch the eyes of the student council, to which changes her life around for what she thinks is for the worse, while others' think otherwise.
1. Detention

- x - Chapter One: Detention - x -

It was surprisingly hot, Kairai thought to herself as she looked outside; the girl was stuck in her last class, it would be soon she'd be able to go home.

The teenage girl looked down, seeing a bunch of doodles scribbled all over the page she was on- Her teacher droned on about cloud formations and swirls, she lost interest seeing she never found nature too fascinating.

There was a good fifteen minutes before the bell would ring and the girl knew everyone was getting ready to leave as quickly, even she did as she put her notebook away- Well, she would have if someone hadn't swiped it again.

"You really should do your work instead of drawing away in class, Miss Shirou."

The girl looked up thoughtlessly, she never paid much mind to her teacher's berates and advice- if she took them, she'd be like him, a balding man with no life whatsoever.

But then again, Kairai had no life either or anything to care about anymore.

"Detention, after class." He handed her a note and she just took it, sighing. It was a usual thing but she always manages to skip out on it- They stopped caring as well.

"You really could learn a thing or two from Sasuke Uchiha, he's our top student for this year, Shirou-san." The teacher beamed.

Kairai looked away, she didn't like the Uchiha or disliked him for that matter- she thought little of him, seeing she had no ties to him besides being a classmate.

"Thank you sensei, but I very much do not like the thought of being a stuck-up snob." Kairai retorted, also she made it clear she didn't really want to be friends with him either- neither did he as well.

She could feel the glares from several girls' and one certain teenage boy, he would say something but that would only escalate into something she wants in the first place. She loved getting a rise out of him.

But soon, the school bell had rang and everyone got up quickly and left.

* * *

**I don't really have any idea what to do, I'm sort of mauling on some things with Superior, so I'll just write short chapters for this particular story that has about 16 short chapters all ready.**


	2. Promises

**At times during this story, you'll be reading from the point of view of the main character, Kairai. Oh, because of how short these chapter are, I'll be able to put a chapter everyday... Like I said, I have about six chapters already done, heh.  
**

* * *

"Miss Shirou, do you mind telling your parents' I'd like to speak to them?" The teacher had asked, well more like ordered with that tone of voice.

"You probably have a better luck than I have on locating and talking to them yourself, sensei- Also, gotta go, detention, remember?" I help up the slip of paper and left.

My parents acted like children, compared to me- Traveling and never really staying home, I was always alone since my siblings had better things to do than to be in that empty house of ours.

I had just passed by the music room when someone had called my name, I would have ignored them but-

"Kairai?"

I turned to see Iruka-sensei and he smiled, I wonder how a man could be this nice and sincere.

"Are you going to stay for band practice?" He asked.

I held up a slip of paper, shrugging, "I would but Mr. Hiiro gave me detention, again." I stated, I really didn't feel up to going to band classes anymore. Seeing that I had basically no one to impress or whatever with my rather drab skills of holding an instrument.

"It would be great for the band if you had practice with us, Ms. Kurenai from your Junior High always praised about you..." He said, he was using the guilt card.

Miss Kurenai was my teacher, she was always kind and she made sure I was diligent and kept up with practice- but it didn't stick once I got into high school.

"I could possibly go tomorrow afternoon, if I don't manage to get detention again..." I mumbled, I hated having to make promises I know I didn't want to make.

"Great, Kairai-san, I'll be seeing you tomorrow then." He went back to the music room and I inwardly cursed myself.


	3. Redheads

_'Gone to Kirigakure for the week, deposited money into your accounts' - Love Mom and Dad._

Kairai sighed, putting the note back down on the kitchen counter, if child services knew of their parent's habit of leaving unexpectedly, they'd have a fit. But her parents' were wealthy enough to own a home, two vehicles and a few other luxuries for anyone to bother them of their living condition.

But now the girl wondered where her other family members were- she brought up her iphone and texted her older brother and sister, obviously her twin brother was at his private school living a life way better than her own.

She didn't receive a reply and those two were quick and speedy with their messages, they were ignoring her again with thoughts of sex and parties or whatever they were involved with.

The girl guessed she'd order in pizza, it was going to be another lonely night...

But the girl heard the buzzing of the device she held in her hand.

_'You alone?'_

The girl let out an exasperated sigh, he was the last person she'd wanted to see-

_'No, leave me alone, asshat.' - Kairai_

_'That isn't nice and you are, I know, i saw your parents' leave.'_

_'Well, good snooping, Sherlock Holmes; Leave me alone.' - Kairai_

_'I'm at your door, open up! ASAP'_

It was on cue the girl heard someone pounding at her back door, of course; he didn't like to know someone saw him enter the estranged Shirou's home.

After a few minutes, the girl opened the door to see a boy with red hair- Sasori Akasuna, he wasn't a friend and neither was he a stranger but he came around once in a while, he lived a couple of housess away from her.

"Keeping a guest waiting is quite rude, Shirou-san." He commented, waltzing into her house as if he owned it.

"I didn't exactly invite you in..." She mumbled, closing the door as he sat on a stool near the island table in the middle of the kitchen.

"I thought we've come to a stage in our quasi-acquaintance-relationship or some other where one could step into another's house without invitation, hmm?" He questioned but she shrugged it off, she didn't care anyways.

"I thought you would be at your other friend's or something..." She asked, opening her fridge and grabbing two soda's, and set them between her and him.

"Busy." He quickly answered, opening the tab of his drink. "Anything new since the last time?"

"No."

"Hmm, exhilirating, as always, Shirou-san." He smirked.

* * *

**You know she skipped out of her punishment but one of these days she's going to pay for all those missed detentions, heh.**


	4. I am NOT a morning person!

I've been waiting at the door of the music room for quite a while now- I skipped out of science and hung out in one of those unused rooms, I found another student in there who had the same idea.

He was strange with green hair and golden eyes- he was an older student but unlike other sophomores, he was pretty mellow. But then again, he was high off his rocker to give shits.

I heard footsteps coming near and I didn't make the move to see who it was and I stood there, waiting with the unknown being besides myself.

"Aa, Shirou-san! You came, good, good!" I hear Iruka speak up.

I open my eyes to see the brunet teacher and... the Uchiha, he was the other person besides me waiting.

I don't understand his deal to always be this calm, collective person or just someone who acted twice his age. Everything about him made me tick, that's all I had to say.

"Being that I haven't come in a long while...What piece are we doing?" I asked.

"Allegro from Piano Sonata." The Uchiha had answered instead, I just nodded in return and took a seat before the piano- There were two things I excelled at, and that was piano and violin.

I take a second to glance over to the Uchiha, seeing him assembling a flute together.

"You play a flute?" I questioned, my tone sounding quite condescending than I assumed.

"Yes." He growled, glaring back at him.

"Sasuke, Kairai will now be attending these practices from now on, so I hope the two of you will, at least, be civil and cooperate with one another." The man sighed, we were known to have large, overdramatic arguments with one another if we had the time and patience to deal with each other.

"She'll only slow us down." He stated.

If I had held something, it would have snapped in half- but seeing I was behind a piano, there were no possibilities of breaking that.

"Now, Sasuke." Iruka started.

"You're not the only one who's smart enough to play a few notes, Uchiha..." I disliked him greatly.

But before he could have a chance to say something, we heard the voices of a couple of girls' and I groaned inwardly, they always seem to be tailing Mr. Cool.

"I'm telling you, the answer is six..."

"I know for a fact, Ino-pig, that it's eight!"

"Six!"

"Eight!"

"Six!"

"Eight!"

I watched them as they entered the room whilst arguing but once they spotted Sasuke, they had burst in giggles- I notice him wincing as either had latched on an arm.

"Sasuke-kun," Ino purred, "The answer to question number 10 on last night's math was six, right?" She had batted her lashes for effect.

The pink-haired one tugged on the arm of the Uchiha, "No, it's not! It's eight, tell her it was eight, Sasuke!" She cooed.

The teenage boy face looked strain, trying to keep his composure- He really was annoyed with those two girls' but he was polite to people who didn't deserve his sass, like myself.

"It's fifteen." I thoughtlessly answered and the two had noticed me.

"Who asked you?" Ino shouted.

I didn't paid mind to her, she was always snappy when she spoke to me. Sakura too, was the same as well.

"She's right, it's fifteen..." Sasuke muttered.

"Oh, of course it is!" Ino cried, "I only said it was six to confuse Sakura!"

"Liar!" The pinkette screeched, "You told me the answer was eight so I'd look like a fool in front of Sasuke-kun!"

They forgotten me easily again.

There was a great reason why I made no means to befriend any of the girls' in my class- or my year for that matter, everyone liked Sasuke and I didn't find anything about him attractive.

I had a few friends I suppose; there was Shikamaru, Kiba and a few other guys'...

But they wouldn't really call me a friend either, what with our heated talks of why I was awful or some other thing- They only tolerated me since I disliked Sasuke.

I suppose this was how it would be like- or it had been like this whole time.

"What are you doing here, anyways?" I hear the Yamanaka ask, she was glaring at me.

"Iruka has been asking me come for a while now..." I mutter, I never spoke up against other girls'. "And being the nice, caring person that I am, I thought I'd teach him how proper gentle people play an instrument."

"You'd just ruin our hard work, Shirou..." Sakura grumbled.

"Yeah, Sakura's right, you'll never catch up, since your dead last besides Naruto!"

I could feel the love in the air- I ignored them, it wasn't unsual to be called something useless or something of that level, seeing I was, in fact, one of the lowest scores besides a certain Uzumaki.

I wasn't really striving to be anything and neither did I have any, I suppose, dreams or goals.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Ino called out, she was fuming from the sound of her voice.

"Stop it, Iruka said we should try to be civil with her at least during band practice." Sasuke coolly said.

I was surprised to hear the Uchiha say anything on my behalf.

But it wasn't long before I was forgotten again...

I don't know why but I placed the cover over the piano keys, Iruka was in his office and I looked around, students were beginning to trickle in.

People noticed me and gave me strange looks but soon turned away, doing their own thing. I felt small as always...

And I made my way out the doorway, I had no place here; _Why did I even bother?_ I asked myself and soon, I was standing in front of my locker- I've haven't really been here all that often.

I put in the number and opened it, inside was a case- it was specially made for me by my parents' when they came to one of my plays.

I heard the sounds of music as I walked closer to the music room, Iruka had great hopes on seeing me play- So, I might as well play for him at least once.

I would have stepped in but-

I held my violin by my shoulders and placed the bow on the strings of the instrument in my arms, I haven't practiced in a long time and I closed my eyes, listening to the melody they played and soon I was playing along with them.

I was never good at anything and I pretty much failed at everything I tried at- I was weak, I wasn't skilled in very much, that's why I was so grateful that my parents' gave this to me. That they so much as believe that I was good at something that they went and bought something expensive as this.

I treasured it.

It had been my life during junior high and then, my parents stopped caring and so did I... I stop playing altogether a few weeks into this school year.

And I finished the song and realized I heard no other instruments were being played along with me-

I open my eyes to see Iruka smiling down at me and a flock of students, stunned by what I assume was my performance.

I couldn't but feel somewhat happy to see that look on Uchiha, it was a strange look on him- unusual, seeing he was always brooding or melancholic.

I left immediately once Iruka had dismissed us but before doing so, he said seeing that I was now _finally_ joining them, there would be practices in the morning. You can now tell that everyone began to dislike me once again, as good as vioinist as I was- By the sounds of their groans, they didn't want anymore practices as it is.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, sorry I don't reply to them. I just- *blushes* It makes me feel soooooo~ great, thank you!**


	5. Don't Skip

"I told my friends' about you seeing you met one of them..." Sasori mentions.

I look at him with a raised brow.

"Zetsu, he has green hair and I'm pretty sure he was high at the time. He said you skipped the last class and hid in his _private_ room." He smirks and I remembered, oh yeah, _that guy_.

"So?" I asked.

"I didn't take you were to be an unruly student, until now..." He stated and I shrug in response. "And seeing that I'm part of the student council, I'm going to have to watch you from now."

"Oh..." I forgot he was a member of the student council, along with his pals.

"I can't have someone whom I'm associated with to have a bad reputation, what would the other students' think? They'd probably bring it to light and swindle my spot as a member of the student body." He puffs up his chest and gives me a stern look.

Sasori is a sophomore, himself and his friends; he had a couple of friends who were juniors too.

"Besides if you don't shape up, I bet the president will come to you personally to reprimand you to straighten up- And I'm pretty sure you don't want that, do you?" He gives me a smirk and I look away.

Sasuke's brother, Itachi was the president of the Student body and he wasn't a pushover- I feared him far more than anyone else, why? He's a man that will get things done, no matter what.

Besides, he has some vendetta against my big brother- when Draden was in his senior year, he'd often complained about a certain Uchiha who would try to best him in whatever he was doing...

Draden was gifted and being so, always won- but he couldn't stand how this person would bother him all the time. That person happens to be Itachi and now, he tries to hand me as much punishments as he can.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave now, Shirou and I hope tomorrow, you won't skip class again."

The redhead leaves and I lock the door behind him, why was today so nerve wracking, I asked myself and I hugged myself and made my way upstairs to my bedroom.

_'Remember, Shirou- Don't skip.' - Sasori_

I put my phone on my bedside table and sat on the side of my bed, hugging my knees- I hoped mother and father would come home, I thought, closing my eyes so today wouldn't feel as the worst day as i think it is...

* * *

**I upload a chapter before I go to bed and another one when I wake up since it usually passes like 10 hours or more when I do manage to get myself up... *sigh* Classes start in a few days too. : /**


	6. Play

"I heard you played violin yesterday...That's good to hear."

I looked up to see the grown man, a cup of coffee in his hands- My brother made coffee before he went out again, and he asked. I'm not sure how good it was though but he sipped at it.

"I don't need to be rude but why are you here, Hatake-sensei?" I asked, getting straight to the point. He only came around for a few things, one of them were my attitude and behaviour in school among other trouble I got into.

"Your parents, where are they this time?" He questioned, looking more serious now.

"Kirigakure, work."

He lets out a heavy sigh, I don't know why he even bothered with me- or anyone else in that school for that matter.

"Who's watching you?"

"Draden but he's at work right now." I answered, nonchalantly.

"You skipped school today, you know the student council will be at your heels again..."

"So...They don't scare me as you think."

"They do scare you, that's why I insisted I come over and have this little talk with you." He responded. "Also I've got the work you missed today and yesterday; Tsunade-san has given out an assignment that is worth 30% of your mark, Kairai-san."

"Wha...?"

"Yes, you have one week to complete it; also you're assigned partners, to which I'm pretty sure she said she had taken the liberty of assigning partners- You're partnered with Sasuke Uchiha."

"WHAT?" I exclaimed, she knew I disliked him, why would she have done that? "I won't work with him, not only as he infuriating! He's a huge prick and won't cooperate with anyone cuz he thinks he's better than anyone!"

"Now now, Kairai-san- Don't kill the messenger also, the list is final."

I sat back down, grumbling curses at that old blonde- she always had to get back at people who call her a hag.

"You'll be acting for this assignment and I do believe the play is Romeo and Juliet."

It just kept getting worse and he handed me the play, along with a few homework and assignments- I was going to be busy tonight it seems.

"You'll be playing Act One, Scene Two."

I flipped through the look, skimming the pages and froze- I began to shake uncontrollably and feel far more than enraged, why was this happening to me? Why did the gods or whatever higher power saw fit to make my life more miserable?

I dropped the book and I hear the Hatake chuckle, "I take it you do not like the scene."

"I don't w-w-want to kiss t-that asshole..." I muttered, angrily glaring at the book, wishing it would burst into flames.

"That's how the cookie crumbles, Kairai-san, well I better be leaving. I hope to see you tomorrow morning at homeroom."

"You're not even in class half the time, Kakashi-sensei!" I hollered, hearing him closing the door behind him.

Great, I rolled my eyes; not only did I have this dumb project, I had Sasori and his friends hounding me and Mr. Hatake bothering me- My parents were gone and I was alone.

I hated my life.

* * *

**I don't know if it's a smart idea to sprout out these much chapters in so little time but I've got about twenty done in a day or so... And I still don't know what to do.**


	7. Cooperation

Sasuke trudged through the throng of students, he was sure the Shirou's locker was this way- He noticed the girl right away among the unknown faces, she had her forehead against her locker, looking down.

He stopped though, leaning on a locker away from her, he wondered what she did on a daily basis.

She opened her locker and stood there for a while, looking inside- The Uchiha watched her quizzically, what got her so transfixed.

Tired of waiting, the Uchiha walked and stood behind her- Her back was turned to him and she sighed, inside he noticed the violin case she had played the other day. From the looks of it, it was expensive and he was impressed she got a hold of something like that.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You weren't in class yesterday, we're assigned partners and-"

"I know about it, Uchiha, so you don't have to bother telling me about it." The girl interrupted him, "But I need the grades and would like it very much if we could cooperate..."

She seemed easy going today but then again, she was failing English by the sounds of it.

"I'm glad to see that you are acting civil, Shirou-san." The Uchiha smirked and she quickly turned, glaring those honey eyes at him.

"But know this, Uchiha. I'm not going to just willingly give you the satisfaction of calling me whatever you please or tell me what to do!" She muttered.

"Fine but I must insist that you wait for me at school doors, we'll be going over to my house to work out the costumes and other props."

"W-wait, say what?" She asked, confused now.

"We're to have props and costumes, Tsunade-sensei wanted our plays to be almost exact to as an actual live play." He didn't sound pleased about that too. "I"m obviously going to be Romeo in this skit and you, Juliet."

"I'm Juliet? We didn't even have a discussion-"

"Later, Kairai, be seeing you."

And the Uchiha was on his way to homeroom, Kairai walked slowly behind him.

* * *

**I didn't even bother to get up to go to school today... hha, I make such good first impressions.**


	8. THE Student Council

"Kairai Shirou, the student council would like to see you right now."

I look up seeing my redheaded _friend_, he wore an unusual smile on his face as he peered down at me with warm brown eyes.

"I don't want to get physical, Kairai-san so I must insist you come now."

"But Kakashi-sensei-"

"That is nothing, Itachi would like a word with you."

If I ran now, I would be in bigger trouble so I grudgingly went along with the Akasuna, "I do have to say now though, I have someone waiting for me."

"They can wait." Sasori quickly stated and I sighed, the Uchiha boy was certainly going to be angry.

It wasn't long before I was in a chair, a few guys standing before me with smirks on their faces- these were the members of the student council.

The first one was a blond, same year as Sasori but he was noisy and loud; he had long hair and it covered half of his face.

Another one was a silver-haired teen, he was a junior student and he was loud and brash, he swore a lot but- he was good-looking, that was something I heard other girls' fawn about.

There was another guy, he was the tallest of the group- Dark blue hair, white eyes and his skin was oddly, a light shade of blue. I'd be lying if I said that if I weren't so afraid of them, I'd find him attractive.

"Do you know why you're here, Shirou-san?" Someone asked and I glanced to the side, to see _the_ Itachi Uchiha. I shuddered at the sight of him and I knew they all noticed, what with their chuckles.

"N-n-Not really..." I mumbled, looking at my hands. I didn't want to be afraid of him but I just was.

"Oh well, look at this fucking beauty queen, all blushing and stuttering away, huh?" I hear the silver-haired one questioned.

"Hidan, quiet down." I glance up seeing another guy, that was Kakuzu I presumed. He was the treasurer for the council and he-

"Seriously, girl, who the fuck do you think you are? Skipping classes and shit, are you trying to give our school a bad name after the hard work we put into it?!" Hidan hollered, "Pretty or not, we're not letting you get off so easily, right, Itachi?"

"Shut it, Hidan, yeah! We didn't bring her in for that, remember, un?" The blond growled.

If that wasn't it then why did they summon me for? I wasn't doing any harm to anyone...just yet, at least.

"What, you serious? Then why the fuck is she here? I was so ready to give her hell." He smirked and I looked away.

"The reason why I've asked for you, Shirou-san is that a certain bird has told me of your project with my dear little brother among other things I've to discuss with you..." Itachi answered, he was looking at me, I could feel it. "But tell me first, what do you think of my brother?"

"I don't...I don't t-think n-nothing of h-him..." I mumbled, "I d-don't even l-like him, he doesn't e-even like me."

"Hmm, really now?" I hear the dragging of a chair and I see his feet, he was sitting right in front of me.

"Y-y-yes..."

"Good to know, I don't want someone of your reputation to sully the good name my brother has made for himself, you see, he's the top of his year and would like to keep it that way."

I felt insecure and troubled by the way he spoke of me, I really disliked Itachi.

"Please, continue to work and behave whilst around my brother. Please do not jeopardize his grades as well, it'll be-"

"Go fuck yourself..." I interrupted the Uchiha, I was so irritated with how he spoke down at me- and- I- I-

I heard Hidan to be the first to laugh and break the silence and I let out a sigh, looking up to see Itachi glowering down at me.

"I-I take it that I'm s-scum but d-don't you...dare order me around! T-this is why I hate you Uchiha's s-so much, you think you're s-so high and m-mighty but- but, yeah..." I was beginning to falter.

"I just- Leave me alone!" I stood up but someone pushed me back down and I shrug off their hands and standing up again, I turned around to see Kisame. "I said FUCK OFF!"

I kicked the tall teenager between his legs and he fell to his knees and I picked up the chair, throwing it across the room. "I-I'm tired of you pushing me around..."

I turned around and Itachi just continued to stare at me, he didn't move and I look to the others' and they were ticked off- Kisame was glaring as he slowly got up.

"You piece of shit!" Hidan shouted and walked towards me. I didn't move.

I was really tired of being a pushover- of having everyone tell me what to do. I was just tired of this shit they put me through.

"Stop." I hear Itachi order, "Leave her be."

But I didn't wait for him to speak again as I ran out, everything was just- why was everything spinning? This was- Oh fuck, I mumbled as everything around me grew dark around me. The only thing that was on my mind right now.

* * *

**I should put a warning on the first page, since it isn't on the description... Hmm, Maybe when I'm not feeling so blah. Review please?**


	9. Interested

"You really are something..." Sasori muttered as she had just woken up, she groaned as she sat up on the bed. "That stunt you pulled back there in the student council room? That was priceless. Grand, you have my respect."

Kairai pouted, she didn't want to be his entertainment.

"But please, elaborate to me what you were feeling at that time? What was running through your mind before, during and after that debacle?" Sasori asked.

The girl ignored him, he was always so interrogative- he always had to know her reasons for everything. But she sighed, but there was little that she could do about him. He would be a constant in her life, that is all she knew.

"I don't know."

"Please, do not give me that." He replied coolly. "Though my findings' will be reported to the others'. You see, they're interested in you and not- well, to be honest, there isn't anyone in this school they all seem to find interesting."

"What does that mean for me then?"

She doesn't like the way he smiles at her and she really doesn't want to know what he's thinking either.

"It seems we'll be working very close with each other very soon, Kairai-san and I very much like that thought."

"I don't understand you sometimes, Sasori..." The girl mumbled, giving him a dark look.

"It's fine, Kairai-san. I don't think I want you to anyways."

* * *

**I'm going to slow down on the chapters here on out, I have classes to attend and I don't want to feel the wrath of my sister. She still treats me like a kid, I don't often like being the youngest in this family.**


	10. This is Stupid

I looked at a large house, and I couldn't help but stand there, in awe.

I stood at the front door for quite a long time, if I didn't like the Uchiha brothers... How would I feel about their parents?

But I didn't make any means to knock on the door or even bother to ring the bell and then I heard something, someone clearing their throat. I spun around just as quickly and saw a man, he had dark hair and wore a shirt with the Uchiha insignia on it.

"You've been waiting quite a while out here..."

"Sasuke, Mr. Uchiha, I was to meet him after school for an assignment but the student council- I'm quite afraid of feeling his wrath, to be honest."

The man chuckles at me and nods, "Well, come along, I'll show you to his room."

I step back as he opens the door, I close it behind us and put away my shoes. I follow him down a corridor and he halted me, "Let me speak to him first." And he enters what I assume was Sasuke's room.

It was a few minutes he came out and nodded at me, he left afterwards and I stood there again.

"Get in here, now." I hear the Uchiha growl. I roll my eyes and step inside, "Close the door."

After doing so as he told me, I stood there and we both ended up glaring at one another.

"You're late."

"Do you want to know something?" I asked and he glowers at me for ignoring his earlier statement, "Compared to your big brother, I like you a lot more and that's saying something."

He looks at me confused, "So I take it he warned you, didn't he?" He didn't seem happy about that.

I shrug, "Don't be so full of yourself, I skipped classes and they just wanted me to learn my lesson."

He didn't seem convinced, "Come here, we need to get your dress fitted."

I groan and it wasn't long before I found myself in a dress while the Uchiha pinned and did this and that. I sighed, why was he good at everything?

"What is it?" He asked, using the last of his pins to hold a few things together. "Do you not like the color?"

"Why are you good at everything...?" I mumbled, ignoring his question.

He doesn't answer and turns away, "You can take the dress off, I have your measurements. All I've to do is sew it together."

I easily take off the dress, I had my regular clothes underneath, I was glad for that.

"We have to practice our lines too, don't forget that as well, Kairai."

I find it strange he calls me by my first name now...

"I'm not kissing you though..." I replied, I didn't like the fact our lips would meet.

"It's just a kiss." He states and I groan, he is so infuriating.

"A kiss is for those who care about each other, does it look like we're anything?" I asked, feeling the heat go to my face.

"Are you suggesting you would like to be something to me?" He raises a brow at me.

"What? No way! I would never in my life think of dating an asshole like you!" I retorted, aggravated by his suggestion.

"Well I would be caught dead with a bitch like you!"

It wasn't long before I left the Uchiha's household, he makes me so angry...

* * *

**I'll update like 4-7 in the morning possibly everyday. So, what's everyone favorite pairing anyways? You could PM me about it or hmm, maybe I could make a poll for it. I'll tell you when it's up in the next chapter.**


	11. Mind your own business, Niichan!

"I don't get why you you did that for?!" Sasuke shouted, glaring at his older brother now, "You don't understand so don't bother budding in where you don't belong, nii-chan?!"

"Now, now Sasuke-kun, he's just being a caring brother." His mother tried calming the younger one down.

"If he were, he would let me do this on my own!" Sasuke muttered.

"She barely has anything about her that makes her significant, Sasuke-kun... Besides, she has a bad reputation in school. I don't think someone like that would suit you." Itachi commented.

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted and ran off to his bedroom, he hated how his big brother was so... intrusive and had a need to know for everything.

Yes, he favored Kairai overall any other girl, but he didn't want that known. He didn't want her to know that. It was only a slight crush, that's it. Nothing but a crush-

But having her at that close proximity without her being so defensive felt really nice...

She smelled like vanilla or something sweet, the only time he ever liked that scent. And she was warm, unlike her personality and...

Sasuke sighed, he really couldn't understand this feeling he got with that girl around.

* * *

**It was a short chapter so I'm uploading it and also, it's only been about six days since I've uploaded this fic and it has about 633 view already. So it's like a thank you until tomorrow morning.**

**Classes were fun today I suppose.**


	12. Don't bud in!

"Where were you?"

Kairai looked up, it was strange to see her brother sitting on one of the kitchen stools, she had gone through the back door seeing it was late... but even more strange that her sister too, was there beside him, both looking towards her with stern expressions.

"Wow, bring in the interrogation squad... I was at a _friends'_."

"Really now?" Haley asked, not convinced.

"Yes, I was-" Kairai brought out her assignments and handed to them, "See, I have to partner up with some asshole to pass this class..."

"You sound like your failing..." Draden stated.

"Why are you expecting me to break some record for? I mean, seriously... I'm not good at anything." The younger sibling muttered, she hated how her big brother expected a lot of her. "And don't go telling me about your achievements..."

She heard her brother let out a sigh, "Go to sleep, kid..."

"I hope you get crabs, Draden!" The girl yelled back as she ran up the stairs to her room.

Haley laughed as Draden glared in the direction of where their little sister ran to, "Where does she learn all this shit from, anyways?"

"Health class, where else?"

Draden mumbled something under his breath, it was hard watching over a teenager, especially someone as rebellious as Kairai... No wonder his parents' left him in charge to deal with her.

"Draden, have you seen her assignment...?" Haley asked, now looking at the slip of paper. A certain name and title of the play they were doing was written on it...

"Why...?" The older grabbed the paper from her hands abruptly.

"Draden, you ass!"

"..." The man's eyes grew wide as he read over the last name of his little sister's English partner- it wasn't long before he was now glaring at it. "That fucking old hag is still teaching?!"

"Wasn't his big brother, Itachi, always trying to best you in everything?" Haley asked, she was a year younger than Draden but graduated the same year as him, seeing that she had enough credits.

"Yes, that little shit thought he was something else... I wonder how's this kid, Sasuke is though."

"Well, I don't see her complaining about him as you did before with Itachi..."

"I think I'll visit her at school tomorrow and work something..."

"You shouldn't bud in, Draden..." Haley warned, "What if she was interested in him?"

"HELL FUCKING NO!" Draden shouted, just as Kairai had run down the stairs and pointed at the two.

"No fucking way do I like that Uchiha know-it-all asshole!" She was breathing hard and ran back upstairs.

"See, Uchiha's are assholes." Draden said, in a matter-of-fact tone

Haley pouted, what was so wrong with her family and Uchihas?

* * *

**Kairai does look up to her brother and sister very much, she's just really jealous how everything is so easy for them... Also, she's not very good at saying what she really wants to say to them. Especially nice things.**


	13. Night

Kairai had been having trouble going to bed that night as her brows burrowed in frustration, it was troubling what with the Akatsuki were interested in her- That she had to do this assignment and also, she frowned at the thought of her family meddling into her own affairs.

As much as she loved her family, she really didn't want their help.

The girl grabbed for her boots she had set aside next to her window, she poked her head out of the door, listening carefully. Everyone was asleep and she sighed quietly, the girl put on her boots and large, thick sweater. It was a bit chilly outside.

Not far off was a certain Uchiha teenager who was caught up in a dream...

"Sasuke-kun..." He heard someone say in a sickly, sweet voice. It was a girl, that's all he knew. "Sasuke-kun, I've always wanted to tell you how much I cared for you..."

He glanced, seeing none other than the Shirou girl, standing before him, stark naked- and- and smiling, warmly at him. His heart skipped and she leaned in, he did the same and as their lips were to meet-

The Uchiha looked around, muttering curses as he found himself next to his bed, on the floor. He groaned, remembering his dream and an all too known feeling as he looked down.

The boy slapped his hand against his face, shaking his head. Being a teenage boy was troubling.

The girl admitted, she wasn't as scared of the silent streets at night as she did with the older students that belong to the Student Committee... And neither did she feel as though she would be killed, kidnapped or any other horrible incidents involving her. She never really thought anyone would do such a thing, especially on such a ritzy and posh area she lived.

"Kairai?"

She spins around to meet eyes with a feral-looking boy, Kiba Inuzuka, a classmate of hers'. He was one of the boys' she was acquainted with, seeing their mutual dislike for Uchihas.

The girl doesn't respond though but just stares at him.

"Heh, what's a rich kid like you doing out this late, huh? Don't you got a warm bed to sleep in?" He teased, grinning widely as a few of his friends came up from behind him, they too chuckled at that.

She didn't recognize those boys' though, well except for that redhead, she's seen him before. The thing was that she couldn't recall his name at the moment.

The girl continue to not answer but went on her merry way towards the playground, she sat on the swing. They couldn't touch her. They didn't have the balls to do such a thing.

"I'm talking to you, Shirou, so fucking answer me, you little, frigid bitch!" He growled.

"I am my own person, Inuzuka-san and yes, I do, quite have a warm bed to go home to but that doesn't really ensure the fact that I may sleep on it, peacefully." The girl swung herself, he glared at her as a few of the guys' smirked at her response, "Also, I don't really have to state my business with just about anyone, I can do as I wish whenever I please, that is, that it doesn't break any laws."

"That's it, you're fucking getting it!" The Inuzuka lunged at her but the girl effectively swung back and he stumbled, although she didn't like a lot of things- She liked how gravity made things fall back down and she kicked the boy hard onto his back.

"You little bitch!" Kiba cursed.

The girl felt her body be pulled back, someone had grabbed the collar of her shirt and she fell back off of the swing, hard.

She couldn't help but groan in pain as she slowly stood back up.

"You're going to pay for that!" Kiba again, jumped towards her and the girl closed her eyes tightly, it wasn't long before she felt a large weight resting on top of her abdomen.

The girl cringed as she felt his punches and she bit her lip, not letting any of her groans slip pass her mouth.

* * *

**I have a thing for my characters getting beaten, *sigh*... But anyways, Kiba isn't always this violent but he's no going to take shit from a rich kid whilst he's in front of his friends. I should like give more information about things in this story, maybe later. The next chapter is short, so expect it by afternoon.**


	14. Decisions

I don't understand why I like to get myself into these tough positions, I'm not particularly strong as others' but I'm at times, a lot more quick thinking and wordy, if that deserves any awards.

It's been hours' since Kiba and his little gang left me beaten, though that doesn't mean I didn't fight back.

He better be happy with that shiner I gave him...

Well, I've been lying in this sandbox since, the blood that leaked from my nose and mouth had long dried and the tears as well, and they laughed at me for being so weak. They jeered at me for being a snot nose snob, they told me to stop acting like I was all high and mighty.

I never thought I was better than anyone though.

I didn't have the skills or the abilities to do so and I grunted, getting up and making my way home... But if I went home with my beaten face, I'd get questioned on how a simple fall could cause such injuries.

I bring up my iPhone, already regretting this decision but I had no one else to go to.

Sometimes I wished I had a friend or two...

* * *

**Hmm, I never really did talk about some things - How do you feel about some slight Yuri? Because there's a possibility, okay there will be a point in this story where she crushes quite hard on another girl.**

**And Sasuke and whoever is else that likes her will try their hardest to gain her attention again.**

**But that will probably be a long while, probably a month- I don't like waking up in the morning and doing music things in music class. I don't know why I even enrolled in that course - All we're learning is genres and my teacher doesn't use the right kind of music as examples. He's not even a teacher who even is possibly a musical one. DAAH!**

**Onto other things, what do you feel about NaruHina? NaruSaku? SasuSaku? SasuIno? NejiTen? NejiSaku? LeeSaku? LeeTen? ShikaIno? ShikaTem?(Pairings not set as of yet...)  
**


	15. 4am

A redhead sighs as he stands in his bathroom with the brunette, he rolled his eyes as he grabbed a facecloth, wetting it and proceeding to wash her face of the dried blood, tears and dirt.

He doesn't understand why he sticks his neck out for this girl.

"Calling me four in the morning looking like this," Sasori mumbled, "You should be grateful I favor your company, if you were anyone else, I'd turn you down."

She continues to stay silent.

"I have a meeting in the morning and you," He growled, "What will the others' think to see you coming to our first meeting like this?"

"What do you mean our...?"

"I was sure that your dear brother would inform you, you weren't home so I gave him a message to pass onto you." The redhead informed, "As of yesterday's meeting, you were voted to be a member of the student council- I mean, aside from your terrible reputation and awful report cards-"

"I'm not going, Sasori..." She warned.

"Itachi thought it'd be a great idea to get one of the worst students in school and put under our wing, perhaps that will help you improve socially and academically. Of course, the principal too, thought it was a great idea."

"I'm not going."

"Kakuzu would like to get your measurements for your uniform, we've noticed the current one you use hangs off of you. You need to look proper-"

"Sasori-kun, I am not going to become a member of the forsaken Akatsuki council!" She said, not as loud seeing his parents and grandmother were still asleep.

He looks at her with a blank expression, he had just finished wiping the last bit of blood from her lips. He had heard of them being called such a thing by many other students but to hear it from her, was a surprise.

The girl didn't follow any of the things that were said around the school.

"Kairai-san."

"I don't understand...why you all continue to harass me so much, I've done little to gain your attention and I haven't anything you want or need!"

"Kairai."

"Why can't you just ignore me like everyone has done."

"Kairai." He grabs a hold of her shoulders, shaking her slightly to get her out of her oncoming rant and she looked at him, breathing hard from frustration. "Please, I'm asking you not to do anything rash and continue along with this... Please."

He sounded serious and she gulped, staring into brown eyes.

She never understood the feeling in her chest when he would plead like this.

The Shirou nods slowly.

"Sasori..."

"You're welcome." He leaves her, grabbing towels and a change of clothes and leaving them on the counter. Again, he left the bathroom for her to wash up.

* * *

**Thank you for those reviews and I'll take those pairings into account when I write more chapters.**


	16. Annoying

"What happened to your face, Shirou-san?" Kakashi asked, eying her as she sat with her violin in her hands. It was seven in the morning and the girl was in the music room along with other faces she didn't knew as well.

"The strangest thing occurred, Hatake-san." The girl chuckled, it hurt to move her face but she endured the pain, "I smacked right into my door and fell down my stairs, also to make matters worse- When I was walking here, I tripped again, this time hitting my face against a wall."

The silver-haired man frowned, that's what she assumed. You could never tell with the mask of his covering the bottom half of his face.

"I've struck nothing but bad luck all day, I get chosen to be in the student council as an experiment and, wait for it, I have to wear a dress for a play. Okay, there is possibly more things to tell but those, those take the cake." Kairai sighs out, she wasn't one to tell lies and neither was she one to tell the whole truth either.

"What do you mean you're on the student council?!" Ino screeched, "I've been trying to get on it!"

Kairai shrugged, not saying anymore. She didn't feel like talking to her.

"You're not what we're looking for, Yamanaka-san." Someone said, calmly.

Ino growled quietly.

Everyone turned to see the older Uchiha teen, behind him stood Kisame and Hidan and they were both smirking.

Kairai noticed the way Sasuke tensed when he seen his brother standing there, with an air of authority.

Unlike Kairai, everyone revered Itachi as a deity... well, her and Sasuke.

They walked towards her, the students' moved away for them and Kairai sneered. Sasuke too, glared at them.

"Sasori has informed me that you won't attend today's meetings." Itachi spoke up again, leering down at her.

She gave a cold look at them.

"Itachi-san, I think it would be better to discuss such things during break and not during something as this." Kakashi interjected.

"You are right, Hatake-sensei, but you and I know that Kairai-san here, isn't too well with requests, orders and the like."

"Yes, I understand, but this is the not the appropriate time." Again, Kakashi warned.

Itachi sighed, "Hidan here, will be escorting you about your day, you will come to our meeting both after music class and after school, Kairai-san."

The silver-haired teen chuckled, now standing before the girl.

"Hey there, doll face, it'd be my pleasure to assist you." He licked his lips.

Kairai had the need to slap him.

"Now, now, Hidan, that isn't appropriate behaviour."

"And neither is it appropriate the way you hang around Shirou, sensei." The loud mouth retorted, "Highly suspicious, don't you think, Itachi? Kisame?"

"Hmm, now that you say it like that, it is concerning." Itachi thought out loud.

Kakashi sighs, seeing where this would be going. He left, but not without those three behind him.

Kairai lets out a sigh, everyone was looking at her now with either confusion or curiousity; what was it about her that made the council select her to be a member?

They all knew there wasn't anything special about her besides the words she spat out with ease.

"What?" She asked, getting annoyed with the attention now.

"You slept with one of them, didn't you?!" Ino pointed at her, her eyes filled with jealousy and anger. "Myself, Sakura and as well as a lot of other students have tried and applied for a seat on the council but with no luck, none of us got accepted!"

"Whore!" She heard Sakura cry out.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Ino, again, shouted. "Don't you have any morals!"

Sasuke stood up now, "What gives you the right of calling out someone with no evidence, Yamanaka? Haruno?"

"S-Sasuke?" They both said together.

"Why are you defending her, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, she's nothing!" Ino agreed.

"The both of you should just leave Shirou-san, she doesn't do anything but act civil with the both of you! If I were her, I'd have beaten the both of you long ago!" Someone spoke up.

"Yeah, she's a lot better than the two of you bitches!" Someone else said as well.

Kairai looked around, it was strange to hear someone speak on her behalf or defend her, really. The Shirou teen didn't like it one bit though and left the room without anyone noticing.

Though the Uchiha boy had been watching her and would have followed after her, if it weren't for these two irritating girls' that hung on his arms.

He really didn't like any of these girls' with the way they clung to him.

* * *

**I am terrible, I slept in... And I didn't even upload the new chapter in the morning. Blah. Anyways I was to say something, hmm... ****Oh, Thank you all for the favorite/follows and reviews! I thank you individually but I suppose this would do.**

**Blackenflames  
Bloodiereader  
Gabby-Paige  
Kat July  
PsychoticSky  
Red-Hot Habanero  
Roselian-Phantomhive  
Stereoheart21  
TheMelodyOfLife  
Uzumaki Shiori  
YellowMittens  
977  
hotbibi  
pahua916  
shadowdragonspirit**

**Thank you all, it means quite a lot to me.**


	17. Cigarettes

"He comes to my fucking-"

"Watch your language, Kairai." Sasori berated.

"Itachi comes to _my_ music practice earlier this morning and gets all haughty, telling me to come to the meeting in front of everyone!" The girl complained, it was an hour before class really started and the two huddled together outside. It was chilly but Sasori had the need for a smoke...

Kairai wondered why he bothered with such things, seeing he was on the council, he had to be a role model.

But that is why she was here, if he were ever caught, she'd take the blame for it. Of course, they've been lucky so far.

"And you know what Ino and Sakura said? They said I slept with a member of the council, since you guys' never chose anyone this year!"

"I would have made the same assumption too..." Sasori teased, smirking and she glared at him.

He took one last drag of his cigarette and threw it away, Kairai was the one to snuff it out.

"You really have to quit someday." Kairai sighed, she was done telling her day so far.

"Yes, I know but today doesn't seem like that day." He stepped closer towards her and she smelled the scent of his choice in cigarettes emitting from him.

She would never admit it, but she liked the scent coming off of him.

"So, you will be coming to the meeting then."

"I've no choice, Sasori... You told and now, I have Hidan following me all day."

"Hmm, we should head back in, the meeting starts soon."

Kairai pouted, "I don't understand why you have meetings' in the morning and after school..."

"We work hard to keep our school on the top, Kairai."

And with that, the two stepped back into the halls of the building, heading towards the student council room.

* * *

**I forget what I was going to say... Hmm, why am I so forgetful? Oh, of course those guys' would be forceful, Kairai wouldn't really listen or do as they say the first time. And don't worry either, Kairai will get back at them in other ways. Hmm, when I think about it, this story is going to be long... I even plan on making sequels. Probably. I'm not sure.**


	18. Interroga- Introductions

It was quiet, Sasori flicked on the lights and began doing the small chores of sweeping the floors and watering the plants, while Kairai stood at the doorway, watching with some fascination.

He caught on though and in an act of what he deemed silly, he had began pretending to pole dancing along the broom, Kairai couldn't help but chuckle at his strange behaviour.

"I do hope you like what you see, Kairai-san..."

He didn't miss how flustered the girl got when those words oozed from his mouth playfully.

He stopped immediately though, he could hear the sounds of someone's voice- It was most likely Deidara's, seeing he was the loudest of the group.

"How did she take it anyways? A girl like that, I would think she'd put up a fight at least, un."

"Nah, she didn't even fucking argue or even said anything..." That was the voice of Hidan.

"You sure about this decision, Itachi?" Someone else asked.

Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu and Itachi came through the door, all stopping to see their new member awaiting beside the redhead.

"I could hear you all down the hallway..." Sasori said, smirking and they all looked away, sheepishly.

Kairai didn't seem very pleased being talked about so easily, they weren't going to push her around as easily as she made it for them anymore.

"Well, everyone, please get comfortable. You as well, Kairai-san." Itachi ordered, he sat down while Kisame and Kakuzu sat on either side of him. Hidan sat next Kakuzu and Deidara and Sasori sat across from Hidan and-

"Sit here next to me, Kairai-_chan_..." Hidan put his arm on the back of the chair next to him.

Kairai didn't seem impressed but she sat beside him though, she was going to have to get use to him, seeing he was ordered to follow her around all day- If she fought and argued about it, he might be at her heels for a whole week, maybe even a month.

She didn't want that.

"So, before we go on, Shirou-san will introduce herself and tell us a bit of herself, afterwards, we may ask her questions." Itachi stated.

The youngest didn't like it as she growled, standing up though. She really didn't like this, being formal and everything that came with it.

"My name is Kairai Shirou."

"And, where are you from?" Itachi asked.

"Konoha."

"Now, now Kairai-san, you must tell us everything about yourself, now continue."

"I am 14 years old, born in November of 199X. I've two brothers, Draden and my twin, Kaiser, whom is in a private Boarding school in Kirigakure. A sister, Hayley- I'm quite aware that many of you must at least know them." She pouted, she hated this, seriously.

The guys' nodded, knowing them.

"My parents' are Harou and Emi Shirou, is there anything I should tell, Itachi-san?"

"Please, call me Itachi-sempai, it is much appropriate and also, no, that is fine. Now, who wants to ask Kairai-_chan_ the first question?"

The girl's right eye twitched of being called 'chan' especially from him... She didn't want to call them sempais or whatever, she didn't respect them that much- Unless it was Sasori, he earned his place as a very-liked acquaintance.

Hidan shot out his hand quickly, "Ever been kissed?"

"No."

"Still a virgin?"

"Is this appropriate?" Kairai asked, looking to the Uchiha now.

"I didn't put any restrictions on questions but hmm, no more questions of Kairai's personal _achievements_, Hidan." Itachi looked to the silver-haired one with a stern expression, while Kairai growled at the way he mention it.

"Fine, fine." Hidan rolled his eyes, at least he knew she hadn't done anything with anyone, as of yet.

Deidara glanced to the redhead beside him, noticing the way the redhead burrowed holes into the junior student, it was strange to see him like that so the blond poked his thigh, beneath the desk. Sasori glanced at the blond for a second before looking away again.

"So how is your big brother doing these days?" Itachi asked, dismissing the last topic.

"He's fine, he works at the same company as my father."

"Hmm, of course, it is your family's business, I assume he'll be taking it over it one day, right?" Again, Itachi asked.

"Not according to him, he wishes to do something else with his life..."

"Hmm, Kairai-chan, might I ask why your twin is enrolled in another school?" Deidara asked, now seeing that there was tension in the room from Kairai and Itachi.

"My brother doesn't see why we always have to be with each other, I feel the same way as well."

"Oh, really? I thought twins liked each other?" The blond wondered.

"We don't see eye to eye." Kairai muttered, "Do I have to continue to answer these questions?"

Itachi nodded, "Well, just answer a couple and you're done.."

"Kairai."

The girl turns to Sasori, what would he be asking, he practically knew everything about her and what goes through her mind.

"What happened to your face and whom has done such a thing?"

The girl halted, she looked down at the desk and didn't dare look up. She had forgotten the bruised cheek and cut lip and she never bothered to tell the Akasuna anything. Of course he'd ask something like this and in front of others'.

"Yeah, what the hell happened?" Hidan was now curious, the others feigned uninterested but they too, wondered what cause the girl to look so beat up.

"I fell." She deadpanned.

"Now be serious, Kairai-san, those who would hurt a young, pretty girl like you should be dealt with accordingly." Itachi spoke up. "And you're now a member of this committee, if these were our students, then they should be punished for harming you."

"I fell, seriously." She held no expression looking at the Uchiha.

They knew she was lying but she continued to insist she fell on her face but they shrugged it off, seeing she wouldn't spill anything for them. But Sasori, on the other hand, didn't like being lied to, especially by the dark-haired girl.

"I've got a question..." Kisame spoke up now, "You're brother and sister, they were quite the students in high school, why is it that you happen to have the worst grades?"

The girl's eyes twitched, her hands clenching as she glared at the tall teenager.

"Answer his question, Kairai-san." Itachi commanded.

Kairai gritted her teeth, closing her eyes, "I've no talent, skill or anything that my siblings' have, is that what you want to hear from me?"

They all looked at her strangely.

"The only thing about me that's supposedly good about me is my mouth."

Hidan chuckled, taking it the wrong way, "Maybe you can show me it some other time."

"Fuck you-"

"Kairai!" Sasori stood up, "What have I said about cursing?"

The girl did her best to keep calm, "My apologies...Hidan-sempai."

The silver-haired one smirked in response, licking his lips when she glared at him.

"Hidan!" Itachi said through gritted teeth, "Please, behave yourself."

"Fine, fine... spoil sport." Hidan turned away and sat properly in his seat.

"Now that that's behind us, let's move on."


	19. Tired

I groaned, rubbing my forehead against the cool desk, I was finally in homeroom and Hidan finally left me alone- it felt like forever at my first meeting and as usual, like everything else, it was a rocky and unimpressive first one. I don't really care about their opinion or anything but still...

Perhaps if, maybe if I enrolled or did something exceptional, my parents' would- They'd probably be proud of me.

I'm not sure why I'm so hung up on getting them to notice me... Maybe it's because they'd rather go to Kirigakure for _work_ so they could be with my twin, who, I might just admit this one time, is way better than me in everything.

"You seem like your down in the dumps, Shirou..." I hear a voice drawl out in a lazy manner, I position my head to rest on its chin and look at him, not looking so amused.

"You seem rather talkative today, Nara."

"Troublesome, as usual..." He muttered, looking away.

"I didn't make a good impression at my first meeting." I admitted, looking away. There was only him and myself in homeroom, it was still ten minutes early for class to start. Usually there's a bunch of students here but I just presume it's a lazy day, like this supposed friend of mine.

"And what is this meeting, might I ask?"

"Student council." I huffed out.

There was a pause and I look at Shikamaru, he opens his mouth to speak but closes it, he does it again and I chuckle at his expression. He glares at me.

"How did _you_ manage to get in the student council, only top students are in it." It wasn't really a question.

"I'm more surprised than you are..."

"So, this is what Ino's been bitching about when we spoke earlier." He sighed, I don't get how their friends what with their opposite outlook at life. "Also said you've been sleeping with them, heh, someone like you doing something like that..."

"Why? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I wouldn't think you'd do such a thing."

"I didn't, she's just jealous." I mumbled, looking away.

"Don't worry... I know you wouldn't."

"...Thanks."

But it wasn't long before everyone came rushing in, I sighed as the class began bustling with teenager gushing and talking away about their last night activities.. I felt somewhat envious that I didn't have anyone to be overly joyous with during class.

Kakashi came in late again, he made up some excuse to which everyone called bullshit on. it was obvious, seriously.

As I sat in my seat, my notebook open, I didn't knew what to do- I'd do my homework, seeing I never realy did much of it. Especially my mathwork, I only did the ones I thought were the easiest. I suppose Asuma-sensei could deal with a half-written assignment, as always.

I could always hire Shikamaru to do my homework but he'd probably be too lazy to bother.

I noticed something at the door and I looked towards it, outside the door window I could see Hidan waving at me and making faces at me. I raise a brow as I see him chuckling, it was a few minutes before this class was done and I'd be heading towards English.

Was Itachi really serious about him following me around? Could he have picked someone else who wasn't overzealous, especially with hitting on me?

The bell rings and I'm first to leave, I wave the Nara goodbye. He has Math after this, I should know, the first day he walked me to English and I asked him what his classes were. I was seriously confused why he bothered to do such a thing but he shrug it off. It's the nice thing to do, that's what he mumbled...

He's a pretty good guy though, lazy but cool.

"That was fucking long, seriously..." I hear the older student whine as we made towards my next class. "So, you have English after this, right?"

"Yeah..." I notice he's holding onto a sheet of paper. "What's that in your hand?"

"Shit I wrote down from your file, why?" He asked.

"I... What do you mean, my file?"

"We have all the student's file on hand, to see if their any good or whatever.. Nothing wrong with that."

"But that's fuh- That's creepy as sh- That's just plain creepy."

Hidan chuckles, "Sasori isn't here, curse as much as you want, I give no shits."

I feel my face getting hotter, Sasori had a hold of me when it came to cursing and swearing- I just, I don't know why for.

"What does it say on there, then?"

"Your classes and school shit, mostly boring stuff, Itachi told me to write." He sighed, he didn't seem amused by that but he looks at me with a smirk, "But anything that's with you makes me fucking happy anyways."

I feel really weird.

But then I feel his arm snaking around my waist, "Come on, let's head to your class."

I feel violated as he half-drags me to my class and he did this all day, I'd hit him but I don't want to get into trouble. Sasori told me to just listen and not do anything stupid, or something of that degree.

* * *

**I don't think I will update over the weekend... Why? To work on more chapters so I could put up at least one every morning, instead of making you wait for so long for them.**


	20. Study

Sasori was unimpressed as he glared at the girl, the two were in her room while she studied away. He was here to monitor her and see to it that she finished everything before he left back to his house- but at the rate she was going, he'd be here for about a week and he didn't like that one bit.

"This is completely wrong, didn't that idiotic teacher of yours' teach you anything right?" Sasori questioned.

"Hey, he's not...half bad," The girl defended, Kakashi was a cool teacher who gave her decent marks for doing fuck off. "Besides he's the only one who even tries."

"Whatever, do this over again and- Are you even listening?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed, looking at the paper now.

"I can't believe you're in high school, literally, you have the mental state of a kindergarten and even saying so is an insult to them!"

Kairai quietly glared at the redhead.

"Besides that we still need your measurements, you look sloppy in your uniform and not to mention your manners and-"

"Sasori-kun."

He stops and looks at her now.

"Shut up."

He scowls at her but he sighs, he really has been on edge- seeing he never mention that he nominated her to be on the council. He didn't want to tell her why though- They had to have a girl on it and someone from the first year and of course, there was some good choices for the picking but-

Itachi plainly said no.

He mention Kairai's name and- from there, he regrets it all now.

She had bad grades and a bad reputation but then Itachi became obsessive and said they would make a honorable and respectful student out of her by the end of the semester and to show he was a better president than Draden Shirou was. And also to show the girls' brother that he could do a better job than he did...

The Akasuna doesn't understand the competition between Itachi and Kairai's brother- From what the Shirou girl mention in past conversations, Itachi was the one always bothering her brother.

"You don't need to worry about me."

"I'm not." He states immediately.

"Fine, whatever, but I'm fine at what I'm doing so far."

"You'll be kick off the council."

"Good, that's what I want."

Sasori sighed, he was growing tired. "Just give it a try, Kairai."

"No, I don't even belong there and the first impression was horrible! I made it sound-" And she felt his hands on her shoulders and she looked up, she blinked away the tears she felt were coming. She hated feeling like a failure.

"It went fine, Kairai." He assured her and she closed her eyes, slightly relieved.

"Measurements, Kairai, strip down."

"W-what?"

"Kidding." He smirked at her flustered face, her eyes wide as she looked up at him.


	21. Don't get along

Itachi sighed, walking unannounced into his little brother's room where he saw the boy sewing a dress, he didn't question it though as he lay down on the younger one's bed.

"What do you want?"

"What do you see in her?" He asked, exasperated.

Sasuke glared at his big brother, he wasn't able to speak to his English partner seeing she had been bombarded by one of Itachi's loud friends.

"Well, Sasuke?"

"I don't know, why even bother to ask...? You don't approve, remember?" The young Uchiha spat out, continuing to sew away.

"Is that for her?"

"No, it's for me..." Sasuke muttered, "Of course, we have a project together."

"Stop being bratty, Sasuke."

"Why did you choose her then? To pick on me?!" He asked, pouting as he stabbed the dress menacingly. "Just so you can steal her away?!"

"I've no interest in a girl with no brains." Itachi muttered.

"If she had no brains, why'd you accepted her into the Akatsuki?"

"Don't you dare call us that again, Sasuke!" Itachi commanded.

"Akatsuki! Akatsuki! Akatsuki!" The boy shouted and soon there were screams and shouts for help coming from the Uchiha boy's room.

Their father sighed, just finishing with his paper, "Those two never get along..."

"Oh they do, honey- they're just fighting over Harou-san's daughter, that's all." Mikoto smiled at her husband as she cooked.

* * *

**Heh, I haven't gotten to class in a couple days.. *sigh* I hope you guys' are doing well.**


	22. Hallway

My eyelids feel heavy as I sit again, next to Hidan- I suppose these were our permanent seating since none of us ever switch. Sasori told me that there was no rule on where any of us could sit but I didn't feel like moving and Hidan would probably just move next to me or whine about sitting next to him.

I wouldn't have been so tired right now if Sasori didn't keep me up with finishing my homework and other assignments and afterwards, he told me some things I needed to know.

Like don't call the council _Akatsuki_ again, and in front of Itachi, especially.

That I have to be on time and never skip or be absent for classes, meetings and other things again. Itachi would give me an earful, not to mention Sasori wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I did continue to be unruly.

And the other usual things like being nice to others' and so and so. I wasn't really listening all too much.

He got angry with me for not listening and stormed off, Draden got angry at me for making my... I growled inwardly when he told me to not anger my _boyfriend_ like I do to everyone. That I should be lucky to have someone like...

It's safe to say I jumped my brother and proceeded to somewhat beat him up. I was winning until he threw me on my bed and wrapped me in my sheets and blanket, leaving me there 'til he woke me up in the morning.

"Kairai-chan, could you be a _dear_ and drop this off at the office for me?" Itachi asks, getting me out of my stupor and I glance at him, seeing him holding out a large pile of papers. "I'd ask Deidara but he's busy at the moment."

I look towards Deidara and find him doing nothing but playing with what I assume was clay.

"Yes, Itachi..."

"Uh uh uh, Kairai-chan, what have I told you to call me?" He wasn't going to give me the papers until I say it.

"Of course, Itachi-sempai..." I said through gritted teeth.

"Good girl, now run along." He shooed me in the direction of the door, I really hated this and I was in the hallway, minding my own business and then-

Yeah, you guessed it, I bumped into someone- will more like this person bumped into me, purposely and making me drop the papers- shit, I think I was suppose to keep them that way? I don't know-

"Finally, I had a feeling I'd bump into you..."

I roll my eyes back in annoyance, it just had to _that_ voice, didn't it? I let out an annoyed sigh and look towards the young Uchiha boy, he doesn't look too pleased either.

"Hello, Sasuke-_kun_, it's good to see you..." I said through gritted teeth, I wasn't allowed to be rude and I don't miss the strange look he's giving me now but I ignore it and began picking up the papers that scattered about.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing..." I grunted and I hear shuffling behind me, Sasuke was helping me out. "W-what are you doing?"

"Helping, what does it look like?"

I feel at lost with words as I watch him collects all of them, I stood up just as he hands them to me. "I... um, thank you."

"It was nothing..." He scoffed.

"I, well I have to bring this to the office and-"

"I'll come along." The Uchiha quickly says.

It was quiet for a while and just as awkward, after I had drop off the things, Sasuke and I stood outside.

"I've been trying to talk to you, Kairai."

"Really?" I asked, my tone sounding way sarcastic than I intended.

The Uchiha growls, "Yes, since you've become the lackey to my brother and his dumb friends, it's difficult to have a few minutes with you."

I nodded, I've only been a member for a two days, it isn't that difficult.

"I mean, alone." He finished.

I raise a brow at that.

"The dress is finished and I also did some of the props, so it's pretty much smooth sailing from here- Though we still have to practice our lines and-"

"Ugh..." I groan, I don't want to kiss him. I rather kiss Hidan, seriously.

"..." He doesn't say anything, "Besides if we don't do this project, you fail and I still manage to get a C. I don't think my brother would like that."

"You don't even like your brother bothering you..."

"So, he'd be pretty pissed knowing you didn't even try with this assignment of ours." He stated and it was true.

Itachi being pissed would mean he'd be twice as annoying, maybe even a gazillion times more annoying and demanding... I don't want do their stupid, menial tasks.

"F-fine, whatever..."

I see him smirk and I am ready to kick him square in the balls, good luck on having children, Sasuke, you asshole... But I'd get in deep shit and I'm already in one as it is, I don't want anymore.

Stupid council duties and whatever...

* * *

**Sometimes I forget what day I'm writing about... But it's a Friday on this chapter. I think, hha.**


	23. Call her later

Sasuke tapped his finger against his desk, it won't be long before school ended and they were free from this place... Though the brunet glanced towards the Shirou, seeing she too, was watching the clock and looking ready to race out.

No surprise, seeing she was a member of the _Akatsuki_.

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

There was the bell and just as quickly as it rung, Kairai had rushed out.

Sasuke never really took her to be one who was on time, then again- He didn't like dealing with his rather uptight brother.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!"

The Uchiha let out a sigh, he just got out of his seat and those two girls were already bothering him.

"What will you be doing, Sasuke-kun?" The pink-haired one asked.

"Yeah, we were wondering if we could-"

"No." Sasuke brushed them aside. This was it, today was the day to see if this stupid _crush_ of his was real or just some stupid fluke.

And so, he made his way towards the room where his brother and co. would be.

"-could leave earlier today, I've gotta memorize my lines and stuff with my assignment with Sasuke."

Sasuke overhears Kairai say.

"I mean, I would rather spend time with you awesome fellows, but I need the marks and-"

"No."

Sasuke tensed at the sound of his brother voice, oh gods, he really disliked his brother for budding in.

"W-what? You serious..."

"It is your turn to clean up after us _and _lock up the room, etc, etc. I know Sasuke will understand."

He hears Kairai let out a sigh.

The Uchiha boy left towards home, seething. He'd call her afterwards.

* * *

**Hmm I haven't been to my classes for 4 days, I'm so terribubble... Give me reviews and I'll manage to go tomorrow, hha. Kidding.**


	24. Numbers

"I can't believe him..." Kairai mutters as Sasori and her walk down towards their street. "Tells me not to give Sasuke a bad name and here, he's telling me I can't take a few minutes off early to go practice my lines and shit for-"

"I find it hard to believe you want to do your assignments, and I feel Itachi thinks that way, as well, Kairai-san."

She looked appalled by his assumption, "I was serious about it! I don't want Sasuke to fail and I'll- I'll get the blame for it... And I don't want extra work."

"Aa, I see, now I understand. Should have said so, he might have let you go- but then again, Itachi would probably want to hand you more things to do anyways." The red head thought out loud.

Kairai pouted, _it isn't fair_, she thought to herself.

"Life isn't fair, Kairai-san."

The girl grew tense for a second, looking to the Akasuna. "The fuck are you doing reading my mind!"

"Don't curse, Kairai." He berated, "And it's rather easy knowing what you're thinking."

The Shirou girl sighs, "Do you know the Uchiha's number? I gotta phone Sasuke-"

"Hmm, I'll do something much better." He snatches her phone from her hands, quickly adding numbers.

It wasn't long before he threw it towards her and she growled at him, "Watch it, Sasori!"

"You owe me, Kairai, besides I put in the numbers of the rest of the student council, you should be happy."

"I didn't want their numbers..." She muttered, "Especially Itachi's."

"You'll get use to them sooner or later."

"I asked for the Uchiha's house number... though." The girl grumbled still and Sasori rolled his eyes, there was no pleasing the girl, was there?

* * *

**I am not a very good role model for anyone- Hha, but seriously, down to business... Thank you to the new recent followers of this story. I wish I could do something for you all, like draw you something or whatever. I don't know.**


	25. Phone Book

Evening came along and Kairai sighed, she couldn't believe how difficult it was to find a phone book in this house- "Practically everything in here for a sane person to live for months.. can't even find a fucking phone book...ugh..." The girl grumbled as she put back the cushion on the couch.

Nobody was home and Sasori didn't feel like teaching her anything today, seeing it was a Friday night.

The girl gave up, sitting on the floor of her living room, this was too much work for her to bother with anyhow. But just as she stood up to go back to her room, she felt that vibrating of her phone in her deep pocket. "Who the hell is that...?"

She didn't give much thought as she answered it, "Hello?"

"Kairai?"

The girl made a face, automatically knowing who's voice it was; she noted to herself that it was strange she even knew it was him. "Hello, Sasuke..."

"Are you busy at the moment?"

But just as she was to answer him, he again spoke up.

"If so, get _un-_busy, I'll be coming over seeing my brother has a habit of bothering me when I have guests-"

"But you don't get very much guests, now do you?" Kairai interrupted.

"No one asked you, Kairai- Like I was saying, I'm coming over soon, I don't want Itachi bothering us." She heard him sigh over the phone, she wonders what he was sighing about.

"What gives you the idea my siblings' would leave us alone?" The girl questioned, sounding peeved with the Uchiha's assumption.

"I highly doubt your brothers' or sisters are more annoying than Itachi is..."

Kairai was quiet as she thought about that, and she knew. Itachi was much more annoying than Draden and Hayley put together. "Fine, whatever... Just go from the back door and be as quiet as you can."

"Wait- What?"

But the Shirou girl hung up on him.

For some off reason, Kairai felt pretty nervous as she began picking up everything and throwing it in the nearest closet, stuffing all the she could into it. After she had _tidied_ up, she ran up the stairs and looked into her brother and sisters' rooms. No one was home, which she was glad for.

If Hayley and Draden knew she was bringing that dumb_ boy_ here, they would bring it up and never let her hear the end of it.

"Oh, Kairai, Kairai, Kairai... Why do we get ourselves in these messes for?" The girl said to herself.

* * *

**Thank you, seriously for all those reviews. They really do make me happy seeing them when I log into my account and here's an extra chapter today as a reward. Not a good one but still... I might be slow with updates, I have only two chapters done so far... I'll try and get some more done tonight or tomorrow.  
**


	26. Practice

I scratched the back of my neck, the fabric of this dress was nice- I looked up, feeling my cheeks growing slightly warm as I saw Sasuke in his costume. He looked... I shake my head slightly, what was I just about to think?

Though he looked alright, I guess...

"What? Is there a problem?" Sasuke asked.

"I-It's nothing," I pouted, feeling my cheeks getting much warmer, "B-besides, it's pretty gross knowing we'd have to kiss and-"

"You're acting like a child, Kairai." He mutters.

"Shut up and no I'm not..." I cross my arms over my chest, why did I get stuck with him as my partner and with this dumb play.

"Then why are you making such a big deal out of something as silly as this, hm?"

I don't say anything as I glare at the floor, why was I making a fuss out of this anyways? I mean, I don't really care much about kissing and all that junk... And it isn't like there's anyone out there that wants to kiss me, right? I mean seriously, I mean sure, there's Hidan. But I'm pretty sure Hidan would kiss anyone with the right circumstances and maybe a few drinks of alcoholic drinks.

I hope he doesn't drink though.

"Why are you quiet all of a sudden?"

I don't reply again, musing at the thought of beating Hidan if he dared touch a drink- or wait, I'd beat them all if they even thought of it.

"Kairai!"

I glare in the direction of the Uchiha boy, why was he annoying and his voice- nagging about this and that. Annoying, so annoying.

"Shut up, you're annoying..."

I can tell he didn't like being told to quiet down AND told he was annoying, seeing he's the one to always say so and so is annoying... Why am I being nit picky about him anyways?

"You're the one being annoying, with your head in the clouds since being a member of _that- _THAT dumb, stupid council!"

"No I haven't, you asshole!" I growled, I so wasn't- I mean I didn't even like being a member of it but I wasn't given a choice, really. "Besides what I think about and do is none of your business!"

"Well, it should be!"

i don't really... understand what he meant by that and I look at him, he too, seems quite confused about what he said and now he's- I notice his eyes widened a bit, I suppose in shock and he looks away.

"W-What do you mean b-by that...?" I said right out loud, I didn't mean to say it.

I notice a tinge of pink in his normally pale cheeks- T-that's a little alarming, if you ask me, very alarming. And the fact my hands feel a little sweaty and my heart's racing slightly more than usual doesn't help matters either.

And there's this funny feeling in my stomach- like butterflies...

"Nothing, I didn't say anything. You really are losing it..." He tried to play it off like I misheard him or something... But why won't he look at me, like I noticed he was staring at me with...

I really think Sasuke should be leaving right now- We've did our lines and memorized them, right? Right, of course.

But I look up-

And-

W-why is Sasuke kissing me?

* * *

**I recently bought ton of things and they only just shipped, *sigh* and I can't really expect them to come right away seeing I'm in a rather isolated town right in the middle of NWT, Canada...**

**Plus I can't wait, I have so much ideas for this story and *deeply sighs*- Yeah, this story is going to be rather long.**


	27. Don't need a babysitter

Draden hasn't stopped looking at her since she walked into the kitchen the next morning and he just glares at her, as he cooks breakfast.

Kairai feels worried he might poison her food, so she glares at him as well.

"You know what, Kairai?"

"Yeah?"

"I think from now on, I should hire a babysitter to watch over you."

The girl's eye twitch at that thought and her patience was thinning with her oldest sibling.

"Why would I need one, Draden, I am capable-"

"Not from what I seen last night." He retorted.

Of course, last night didn't really go well, as Kairai remembered the events from last night... She had a headache remembering it and at the same time, felt quite sick with herself.

Sasuke, as in, Sasuke _Uchiha_ had kissed her, right on the lips- Something she had not only expected, but at that time, didn't mind at all. She thought she might've liked it- That is, until her brother barged in her room and caught them. She really didn't know how to feel about the whole predicament.

She still doesn't like the Uchiha, or his big brother either...

And the way Draden reacted was just the cherry on top, it was just- She groaned, dropping her head on the cool wooden surface of the island table.

He called the Uchiha resident, to which, Itachi had answered and they were arguing over the phone- until she had to pry it from her brother's hand and order that dumb Itachi to pick up his little brother immediately. Then he asked why was he even there in the first place and if she had lured him to his place and if-

Yeah, he questioned her about _her_ intentions with his so called _sweet_ little brother.

He wasn't sweet.

"Not only did you invited a boy home, you were unsupervised _AND_- and it was a Uchiha! That is a crime in this house!"

Kairai needed to tear her brother a new asshole and quick.

"You know that asshole Itachi gave me a hard time in my last year of being president of the Student Council."

He was ranting now.

"And..."

Yeah he kept talking but Kairai had a way of tuning out noises she didn't want to hear, and she was quite good at it what with the _good_ role models she had to look up to.

"Are you even listening to me? Kairai? Oh for- frickle, frackle- piece of-"

Draden was burned by the flying grease coming from the pan, the girl happily smiled, bacon was always good in the morning.

She really hoped he didn't poison it though.

* * *

**OKAY, this is where I stop updates for a day or two - Not only do I have to write more chapters, but I have to like.. catch up on assignments and stuff like that. I'm not very please with this situation at all.**

**I've been thinking, I wanted to set up a tumblr ask blog for Kairai and a few of my OCs plus other RP(?) blogs (Naruto/Akatsuki related), would you ask them questions? Or something, just thought I'd ask. Either PM your answer or put it in the review, I don't mind.**


	28. Crush?

Sasuke sighs, brushing his teeth as he looked at his haggard self in the mirror- The events of last night playing in his head over and over, and also, remembering the feeling in his chest when he had...

When he had kissed Kairai.

The first kiss itself was clumsy, seeing she wasn't ready and expecting it... But he couldn't help knowing how soft her lips were against his, the way she gasped when he pulled her closer to his body.

But when he stopped for a second to catch his breath, he saw the way she looked at him-

With uncertainty in her eyes.

He was beginning to feel unsure with himself as well, but pushed it aside and planted his lips against her own, her hands reaching to the side of her face.

Sasuke pushed her back a few steps towards her bed but-

He spat out toothpaste as he remembered how her big brother barged in and interrupted them, but at least he didn't fuss as much, I mean sure he sort of yelled at the young Uchiha for _defiling_ his sister in his home and whatever, he wasn't really listening.

Also, not to mention the annoying questions Itachi kept asking him after he came back home with him...

But now he knew, it wasn't just a crush he had on the girl anymore.

* * *

_**Aah, yes I am quite horrid for leaving you out of updates in like three weeks but yea, stuff happens. Classes, people, blah blah, life in general. **_

_**So I'm quite sorry and humbly apologize for my absence or whatever.**_

_**Have you heard the Panic! At the Disco songs yet? I got them on itunes and they are wonderful 3 I am also, slightly, crushing (possibly hard) on someone. Hheh, he is such a cutie. But I know we'd wouldn't click or anything, though he's great eye candy.**_


	29. Why?

"You've been here for an hour and you haven't said anything..." Sasori finally spoke, they were both sitting in his room, she was sitting on the floor leaning on the side of his bed. He, being the gentleman he is, sat on his bed.

"Maybe, just maybe I just like to sit in your presence, quietly. Whoa, mind blown, I know..."

The redhead glanced at the teenage girl with an irritated look. He wasn't in the mood for games today.

"No, I am being quite serious, Kairai..."

The girl sighs and lies down, "Please do not tell Itachi, please, promise me this..."

Sasori looked to the girl curious, it was oddly strange of her to be pleading.

"You do not wish for me to disclose what to Itachi?" He asked.

"Sasuke..." She trailed off, looking at her feet, "When he came over, we were practicing and..."

"..." Sasori didn't like the feeling in the pit of his gut, it was disgusting and-

"Sasuke kissed me..."

And beneath that cold and quiet exterior, his blood boiled just as much as a surge of anger and hatred ran through him. "And?"

"And what? What else am I to say...?"

"Did you like it?" He asked, she didn't take notice the strain in his voice.

"...It was a cheapshot, kissing me like that out of nowhere- of course I didn't like it." She growled. "Not to mention the way he was being so forceful, it's aggravating that he thinks that's how you woo a lady-"

"What lady?"

"Shut it, bsesides... My brother walked in, you will not believe the way I thanked the gods afterwards." The girl sighed, "But now, you know what? Because of that little stint that jerk pulled, I now need a supervisor-"

"A babysitter..." The redhead intervened.

"No, a supervisor! To watch over me when he isn't home, ugh! You're so horrible, you know that?"

"I didn't go kissing the opposite sex when no one's home, now did I?"

Kairai glared at him, "Why did I even come here for anyways when I get the same treatment everywhere else?!"

Without hesitation, the Shirou girl ran out of his room.

Sasori sighed heavily, grabbing his pillow and covering his face, _'Now why did I even go and say that for...?'_

* * *

_**Yes, I finally finished a chapter. *Claps self back* This thing has been here for a while but finally got time to fix it up.**_


End file.
